The New Guy
by Pegz
Summary: Naruto's the new guy at Konoha High School. But why all of the attention, he's just your average run of the mill teenager, right?
1. Chapter 1

Usually this is how a story starts, with the main character popping up and acclaiming his main characterness (A

The characters will probably be a little bit OOC in this story but I'll try to stick to the canon personalities as much as I can.

There will be no character bashing in this story, if you want that kind of thing you'll have to go elsewhere.

"Normal talking"

'_Thinking/Thoughts'_

_If there's any flashbacks _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters that privilege belongs to the genius Masashi Kishimoto.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Chapter One: Breaking the news

Usually this is how a story starts, with the main character popping up and acclaiming his main characterness (A.N. not a real word, I know) but that's not how this one goes, no, we'll be starting this story with a girl named Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata was a painfully shy girl; she had been for as long as anyone could remember. Normally, she would sit in the back of the classroom or stand at the back of a crowd and twiddle her fingers with a – seemingly permanent – blush painted across her pale cheeks. She hated unnecessary attention in any way or form and would normally avoid drawing it onto herself. But today wasn't a normal day, so naturally this _isn't_ what she was doing.

"Go on Hinata, you can do this" a dark eyed boy with short black hair cooed at her in an encouraging voice, but somehow it still managed to sound belittling.

For a second she actually allowed a scowl to flicker across her face before she remember just where she was and her large white eyes shyly glanced at the pale boys face to see if he'd notice. She silently sighed in relief when she saw that the smile was still stuck to his lips. Then again, even if he had seen it, the smile would still be there anyway. It seemed like it was an impossibility to upset the teen that sat in front of her. Once it came on _nothing_ could make that fake little smile waver.

With a large inhale of air Hinata squared her shoulders and started to march across the linoleum floor with a determined expression on her face. If anyone else had been paying the normally quiet girl any attention they would have noticed the gradual drooping of her shoulders and the slowly decreasing confidence in her steps. By the time she had reached her destination she was hunched in on herself trying to look as small as possible with a blush slowly turning her face red. So here she stood fiddling with her fingers and blushing from embarrassment as the most popular group in the school continued to talk among themselves and she went completely unnoticed; again.

"Eh, Hinata, why are you over here?"

The painfully loud (it was to her anyway) voice inquired with a hint of curiosity laced into it. With a startled little hitch in her breath Hinata raised her eyes to the bright green ones of Sakura Haruno. The bubblegum pink hair spilled over a delicate shoulder as the heart shaped face tilted to one side with a questioning look playing across it. The blond that she'd been talking 'cougharguingcough' with swiveled her pastel blue eyes around to give her a speculating once over. The look on her face was a tad bit too sour for Hinata's comfort; she obviously didn't like to be interrupted.

Shyly Hinata allowed herself a few seconds to take in everyone at the table. There was a redhead, 'Gaara' her memory supplied, who wasn't showing interest of any kind in why she was there and just stared out one of the large windows blankly, with cold jade green eyes. There was a boy with shaggy brown hair and a feral look about him that was (in a way he must of thought inconspicuous) feeding a small white puppy that he had hidden in his large hooded jacket, that was Kiba Inuzuka. Sitting at the very corner seat of the long table was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the number one most popular guy in their year level and heartthrob of practically every female on the entire campus. With satiny, naturally styled ebony hair, eyes like deep pools of liquid black fire and sharply contrasting flawless pale skin, it wouldn't be surprising if there were even some guys chasing after him. Those intense eyes were currently observing the surroundings with a casual boredom and she was glad he hadn't looked at her; she had way too much attention as it was and he was intimidating. The only person that wasn't making her more nervous at the moment (besides Sakura) was a petite brunette with her hair pulled back into two buns. Her dark brown eyes were kind and she even gave her a little encouraging smile when their eyes met for a second. That was Tenten, she was a nice girl, as Hinata had concluded after the few brief chats they'd had. Though she did seem to have a bit too much of a passion for weaponry, to be frank it was a little… worrying.

It was then that the brunette noticed the eyes that were so like her own staring at her from the farthest end of the table and she almost choked on her own air.

'_Neji-nissan oh god why does he have to look at me like that'. _

The expression on the elder Hyuuga's face was openly judging and the disapproval was glaringly obvious. 

"Ah… eh… I w was I mean… I had to… uh eh I had to tell you something S Sakura-san uh I mean… Sakura" The pale eyed girl managed to stutter out as she stood a small distance from the table which now had (almost) every pair of eyes trained on her bright red face.

With so much unwanted attention focused on her, poor little Hinata had to try very hard to not run away like she normally did. In her mind there was a grand total of two ways in which she could escape this horrible situation 1. She could stutter out a quiet excuse and an apology before turning around and (briskly) shuffle back to the safety of her own table or 2. She could let all of the blood rush to her head and faint.

Usually she would go for number one seeing as option number two would just be plain embarrassing, but at the moment she was on a mission and couldn't afford to back out now.

Her gaze cautiously slid back to the other end of the cafeteria where Sai sat staring at her. With a quick movement he flashed a thumbs-up and her face reddened even more before she turned her eyes back to the task at hand.

It was a good thing that Sakura was as observant as she was because - seeing the extremely embarrassed expression on her friend's face - she took pity on the shy little Hinata and rescued her from her self induced state of mortification.

"Okay then, why don't we go for a quick walk and you can tell me about it" Sakura offered with a smile on her face.

She watched Hinata relax enough to nod her head once in a sign of confirmation before turning and quickly walking a few feet away. With an apology and a small smile Sakura excused herself from the table and the pinkett (A.N. another none existent word) went to follow the dark haired girl away from the crowded cafeteria.

As soon as they had gotten out of everyone else's sight the Hyuuga slowly came to a stop and let out the breath she was unconsciously holding in. Pale eyes flickered to her friend's face taking in the slightly worried expression; she quickly reassured the other teen.

"It's okay Sakura, you don't h have to w worry, everything's fine with me" Hinata soothed her and allowed the previous excitement she was feeling to well up inside of her again.

With an uncharacteristically large smile spreading across her face she turned to her friend and let the three words slip from her mouth, wanting to see the same feelings of happiness and excitement she had on the others face.

"Naruto's coming here"

. . . . . .

"What!?"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Well, it's very short, but that's the first chapter of my story.

I'm only testing myself to see if I'm any good and this is the very first fanfic I've ever been brave enough to put out there so please go easy with the flames.

Please Read and Review

C'ya round Pegging


	2. Chapter 2

The new guy chapter 2

"Normal talking"

'_Thinking/Thoughts'_

_If there's any flashbacks _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters that privilege belongs to the genius Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:**

I've decided that there will be some pairings in this story, and at least one of them is going to be shounen-ai. So if you don't like that kind of thing, then don't continue reading!

Also, and don't get annoyed at me for doing this, but I'm going to be totally screwing around with characters ages. I'll put a list at the bottom of the page.

Chapter 2: The Hype

_**Last time**_

_**With an uncharacteristically large smile spreading across her face she turned to her friend and let the three words slip from her mouth, wanting to see the same feelings of happiness and excitement she had on her long time friend's face.**_

"_**Naruto's coming here"**_

_**. . . **_

"_**What!?"**_

_0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010_

For a good few seconds there was nothing but shock. The green eyes were wide and a little bit unfocused as the slightly taller girl stared at Hinata's face.

Then the excitement started to set in, twisting her features into a completely different expression. Eyes glinted and the color seemed brighter than before as her eyebrows arched and rose up. Lips twitched minutely then turned upwards into a wide smile. In short, Sakura's entire face lit up with a happy glow that the Hyuuga hadn't seen the likes of for a little too long now.

The raven haired girl smiled softly at the expression and gave a small chuckle. "Hehe S Sakura, you look like C Christmas just came early." The white eyed girl told the pinkett with an amused little snicker. Ah Hinata, she stutters even when she's making fun of you. Sakura harrumphed, but there was still a smile tilting her lips.

They walked side by side back to the noise filled room and entered through the twin doors. An instant loud buzzing of voices and laughter washed over them and the coupled fluorescent and natural light made them blink rapidly from the difference in brightness to the dimmer hallway.

With a small wave and another happy smile they split and headed in different directions leaving Hinata to make her way to her own table.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

As Sakura made her way back through the crowded cafeteria she couldn't help but have a bounce in her step. She knew that the smile was still hovering on her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Ino had twisted in her seat when she heard her approaching but the annoyed reprimanded died on her tongue when she took in the lifted expression and the way the other bounced into her seat again next to the blonde. Ino wasn't the only one who noticed though; Tenten turned an inquisitive gaze her way, Kiba looked up from petting his poorly hidden dog and even Sasuke's eyes flickered over to them for a few moments.

"Hey forehead, what's gotten into you?" Ino asked rudely as she gave the green eyed girl a curious stare.

"I'm just happy about what Hinata told me Ino-pig" The pinkett tossed back with the smile still stuck on.

At this Neji frowned and looked over to listen in on the conversation too as he silently wondered what news his pitifully shy cousin had told the girl.

"And, what did she say?" The blonde inquired for him with a small frown. "You'll just have to wait and see" Sakura said cryptically as she continued to smile in that mysteriously happy way.

"Come on Sakura, just tell me" Ino pouted with annoyance. She needed gossip darn it.

"Nope" Sakura answered airily as she flicked some of her pink hair over a shoulder.

"_Please_" Ino stressed the word into a long whine more than a plea. But Sakura just ignored her. "At least just tell what it was about. I don't need exact details" Ino continued to pry as she leaned over the table with wide blue eyes. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you spill it so just _tell me_" Now the blonde had switched tactics. Threatened with the promise of the others further insistent prying Sakura finally gave.

"Fine" the pinkett sighed in exasperation. "A friend of mine is going to be transferring to our school" she informed the eagerly listening blonde.

"Ooh really, girl or boy?" Ino asked despite saying she didn't need the details. "You said you didn't need details" Sakura pointed out in a flat tone of voice. "Yeah well that was before I knew exactly what this was about, and now I do want them" the gloss covered lips pulled into a smile, "so which is it?"

"Boy" The green eyed girl informed her. By now every one at the table was listening to the conversation. Gaara turned his head by an almost unnoticeable amount and Sasuke's eyes went to stare at them from his sideways position.

"Eh a new guy then. What does he look like, is he hot?" the blonde enquired with interest, unaware of the attention they were getting.

"I'm not entirely sure actually" Ino cocked an eyebrow so she quickly explained. "I haven't seen this guy for three years now" Sakura stated with a wistfully sigh. "When I last saw him he was shorter than me", here she giggle "he used to get so upset about it too" she giggled again.

"He wasn't too good looking per say but he did have a certain cuteness about him" she smiled as she remembered. "Blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. You'd recognize him when you see him, he's a pretty unique guy" Sakura said with another smile, like she was sharing some inside joke.

"Hmm" Ino hummed in approval of the description, "I think I'd like to meet this guy. Three years is plenty of time for a growth spurt, so he's probably quite the hotty by now" she said with a grin.

"You stay away from him Ino" Sakura warned her.

"Why want him for yourself _Forehead_? You can't have him and Sasuke-kun!" Ino shot back with a sneer.

"No, I don't like him like that. And you can't have both either you Ino-pig!" Sakura said as her voice level rose.

Tenten sighed and shook her head as the two rivals went into yet another heated fight. Kiba snickered; Gaara blocked them out once more and Sasuke tisked once quietly then went back to ignoring them like usual.

Neji's frown deepened unnoticeably and his white eyes moved across the room to the dark hair girl, sitting at a small table in the furthest corner from theirs.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

With a loud exhale of air the Hyuuga slumped back into her seat across from the still smiling boy.

"Sooo, you told her about Naruto then?" Sai enquired innocently as he absently impaled a poor innocent carrot with the white plastic fork he held loosely in his pale fingers.

"W why did I have to go couldn't you of told her Sai. You k know I hate going over there." Hinata enquired in a quiet voice while she gazed down at the ugly grey pattern of the table top, ignoring the obvious question.

"Because Sakura hates me" He told her with a strangely cheerful tone of voice. Hinata raised her eyes for a moment before they dropped down to the table again and she let out a quiet sigh of defeat; it was no use arguing over anyway.

"We'll have to call Haku and tell him as well" Sai mention as he continued to observe his soft orange victim. Hinata nodded slowly and then looked up to Sai with a worried expression.

"D do you think he'll still be sick tomorrow, I wouldn't want him to miss seeing N Naruto-kun on his first day" she asked in a quiet voice.

The raven turned his gaze back to the shy girl and placed down the fork with a sigh of his own. "Hinata, you worry too much" he scolded her gently. Blushing she lowered her eyes a bit but quickly turned them back up when he began to speak again. "But don't worry, he'll be here" the dark hair boy reassured her with no hint of doubt coloring his voice. Looking at her face steadily from the corner of his eye he blinked once, slowly, before going to finish torturing the carrot some more.

"Y yes" Hinata agreed with a small smiled and lowered her gaze to the table once more.

Just then a shrill bell blasted through the speakers making many a teen cringe.

"I really wish they'd change that" Sai muttered as he turned his eyes to the dark square box mounted on the wall, and stabbed the carrot one more time, as if it were to blame. There was a loud scrapping of many chairs across linoleum as the students started to drift from the overly bright room. Sai joined the little group that was dumping leftovers in a bin by the door before he joined the quiet girl by her side to walk down the bustling hallways.

The quiet Hyuuga kept her eyes on the powder blue carpet and Sai merely observed the sea of other students walking around them with no real interest. Neither noticed how he oriented himself so that no one bumped into the smaller raven haired teen. Despite all appearances, he did care for her, they were like brother and sister in a way. The same could be said for Sakura, despite the constant fights and death threats; all of which came from the pink haired girl.

"See you later Hinata" Sai said politely as they arrived at her locker. She nodded silently and turned away to start working on her lock. Sai had only paused long enough to glimpse her nod of acknowledgment before he continued on to go retrieve his own books.

The stoic raven was two year levels the Hyuuga's senior so their lockers were located in different areas. The freshmen were on the first floor, the sophomore and juniors on the second and the seniors were on the third.

Sai supposed this was so that the year levels wouldn't have to mingle as much and things would be less tense.

Despite the obvious tension, nothing especially exciting ever happened. Sure there were fights now and then, but they were never anything major. Nowadays school was shaping up to be one big boring drag.

Though now that Naruto was coming - the raven mused silently – he supposed things would start to get interesting.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

'_When in the heck is Kakashi-sensei going to get here already?' _Sakura thought angrily as their class was once again left to wait for the frustratingly tardy teacher.

Just then the classroom door slid open and a tall male with a head of unruly silvery hair stepped through the doorway. He casually made his way to the desk at the front of the room, never once seeming to notice the many heated looks (A.N. not that way you pervs) sent his way. After setting down a dark brown brief case, a small stack of papers and a Styrofoam coffee cup he turned to the class and raised one hand in a lazy greeting.

"Yo sorry I'm late, there was this old lady that got knocked down so being the nice person I am of course I went to help her but then…"

"Cut the crap Kakashi and just get on with the class already!" An angry voice from the back of the room spoke up cutting off his excuse. Kakashi looked up with an expression of mock hurt and quickly found the person attached to the familiar irritated voice. "Sasuke-kun's so cool" Ino breathed as the females of the grade swooned at the dark commanding voice.

"Yeah" Sakura sighed in agreement.

"My, my, why so aggressive Sasuke alright then take out your books and we'll start" Kakashi said as he dismissed the icy glare that was trying to make holes in his head.

Meanwhile, Kiba snickered from his place in the back row of desks, Neji frowned minutely and Tenten rolled her eyes. Gaara didn't react at all (as per usual).

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Sai's calmly walked through the hallways as he slowly made his way to his next class, several books were held pressed to his side and only a handful of student milling past him. Quite suddenly a silent figure emerged from around a corner just several feet from him. They both paused and Sai took the others appearance in with quick assessing eyes.

The guy was tall and had a curtain of fiery red hair that spilled down past broad shoulders to stop at the small of his back. The colour was solid with no highlight at all except for two streaks of black that started at eye level and continued for about half of the length. His arms and torso were well defined with lean muscles wrapped beneath dark tanned skin. As Sai observed the angular face he noticed that a pair of sharp brown eyes was doing the same to him.

"Kyuubi-san, haven't seen you in a while" the raven suddenly broke the silence with a closed eyed smile.

The senior's face broke out in a foxy grin as he tilted his head slightly to one side. "The same could be same for you. You haven't been avoiding me now have you Sai?" the redhead asked with a low rich voice as he raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that" Sai said with a smile still plastered on his lips. "Why indeed" Kyuubi answered with an amused smirk.

"Ah, actually, I'm glad I ran into you Kyuubi-san. I have some news that you'll like" the boy said as he gazed at Kyuubi's face. "Hm and what would that be?" the elder asked absently as they both started to walk down the hallway together.

"A certain blond has decided to come home" Sai stated as he peered sideways at the taller male.

"What! You mean . . . ?" The redhead trailed off as he turned his head to lock gazes with the raven.

"Yeah, he'll be arriving some time later tonight, and will start school here in two days" Sai said with a small genuine smile stretching his lips.

Kyuubi was strangely silent as his gaze softened and he turned unfocused eyes to face forward again. "Naruto huh" The redhead mused quietly out loud.

'_Nearly three years since I last saw that shrimp, I wonder if he grew much' _the redhead grinned mischievously. It had been one of his favourite pastimes to tease the blonde when they were younger. He'd always get the most amusing reactions when the others height (or lack there of) was brought up.

"Well this is me. I'll see you later Kyuubi-san" the other suddenly brought him out of his contemplations as he turned to a plain white door with a long rectangular handle.

"Yeah, see you" Kyuubi waved over his shoulder with a raised hand, not breaking stride, and heard the sudden babble of voices fade as Sai closed the door behind him. And then he was alone, as he strode down the hallway, lost in thought.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

When Sakura walked into school the next day there was an almost tangible air of excitement. Students were talking among each other in energetic whispers, or otherwise.

"I can't believe this guy has so much attention already! He's not even got here yet!" a random passerby exclaimed loudly as his friends nodded in agreement and some girls giggled.

The green eyed teen frowned and wondered what was going on to get them into such a buzz.

Then suddenly she knew. Ino had obviously gone off with the information she'd gotten out of her yesterday and spread it around. Damn it why did the blonde have to gossip so much! With a sudden burst of protective anger she swore that if this in any way lead to Naruto being unhappy, then Ino would pay. Fellow students practically leapt out of the way as she marched down the middle of the hallway, back straight and hands clenched into fists.

None of them were stupid enough to cross an angry Sakura. They'd all either seen or heard of what she could do when irritated, and it wasn't pretty. You'd have to be mad to get into a fight with her. Maybe that's why the only two people who ever did (and came out alive) had so much . . . respect.

The first was of course Ino Yamanaka; they clashed on a daily basis. The second was Sai. But since both of them could pass for crazies anyway, maybe that so called respect was more like wonder. The kind of confused wonder you would get if someone just randomly threw themselves in front of a tank or raging bull.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Everyone's b been talking about N Naruto-kun all day" Hinata said as Sai handed over a bottle of juice he'd just bought for her. She thanked him and unscrewed the lid to take a dainty sip.

"Yes I've noticed that as well" he replied as he leant his chin into the palm of his cupped hand.

"W what should we do?" she enquired quietly.

"Do? What do you mean?" he enquired as he put both hands together to lean his chin on now.

"Well s shouldn't we warn Naruto-kun that he's…expected?" she offered.

"Nah he won't mind, that guy practically lives on attention" A voice suddenly said from behind her.

Sai raised his eyes and smiled as Sakura pulled out the seat next to Hinata. "Ah is that a new wrinkle I see, maybe you should frown less Sakura-san, it makes you look even older" he said in an calm, almost sweet voice. "Sakura tuned a blank face in his directing but the look in her eyes would have made anyone else wet themselves.

"S Sakura, why are you over here?" the Hyuuga suddenly asked in a surprised tone of voice, a distraction.

"Aw Hinata don't you want me to sit with you?" the pink haired girl asked with good humor, all traces of anger completely erased.

"Ah oh no I just meant I mean I do it's just, you never sit with us" the pale eyed girls face went a faint shade of rogue as she stumbled out her explanation.

"Yeah well, I don't think I can sit near Ino right now, I'm really annoyed at her. So I thought I'd prefer to sit with you guys for a change!" the teen explained as her face went from scowling to a cheerful smile.

"Oh okay" Hinata said lamely as she took another sip from her juice.

"Where's Haku, is he still sick?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Yes but he'll be back by Wednesday, for Naruto-kun" Sai spoke up. Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"I still can't believe it's been three whole years" she said with a far away look. "Yes, it seems like just yesterday doesn't it" Hinata said as she also smiled.

"Did you know that people are staring at us" Sai told them randomly with a casual tone, as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Eh?" Sakura and Hinata exclaimed at the same time, and they finally took note of the surroundings. And sure enough, almost half of the entire room was looking at them with curious expressions and talking among themselves. The pinkett frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Geez am I not aloud to sit somewhere different without being gawked at!" She said the question like a statement but the black haired boy answered her anyway.

"No I guess you're not" he said with a closed eyed smile.

Sakura just gave him a flat look and then went into another conversation with Hinata.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"It seems like something stirred up the freshman" a large teen with wild blue hair commented with mild amusement.

"Someone from my brothers group just went to a different table" his raven haired neighbour said without looking up from the book he read.

The other snorted "so easily excited" he stated in a low voice while secretly wondering how the ebony hair teen had known that. He'd never once even glanced up from that book since it had opened, which was as soon as they'd sat.

"Indeed" was the short reply.

At the other end of the table a redhead sat slumped in his seat and sighed loudly. "I'm bored" he whined with a pout.

"Aren't we all?" a feminine looking blonde answered with a smile on his lips. "Exactly, so we should do something!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Like what?" the blonde male asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should throw food or something" was the speculative answer. The blonde smirked in amusement and the blue haired teen snickered.

"You're such a kid sometimes Kyuubi" another redhead with shorter hair said with a slow shake of his head.

"So, I don't care" Kyuubi shot back as he pouted again.

The shorter red haired male rolled his eyes, and the table was silent again.

"Where's Hidan and Kakazu when you need them" they heard Kyuubi grumble under his breath. "They're still suspended" the blonde answered him. Kyuubi sighed deeply once more and laid his head onto his folded arms on the table top.

"Can't wait till Naruto gets here, it'll be so much funner when he does" the redhead mumbled quietly.

"Funner isn't a proper word . . . and who's Naruto?" the other redhead enquired with a raised eyebrow. By now, everyone at the table was looking at him, with varying degrees of interest.

Kyuubi slowly lifted his head from his arms and gave them a wide foxy grin.

"You'll see tomorrow" the redhead promised with a mischievous glint in his bright redish brown eyes. The others glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, before going back to whatever they'd been doing before.

. . . . . . .

"I'm still bored"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

YAY another chapter done! I hope you like it.

Please read and review.

Okay so . . .

Character Ages:

Freshman (15) Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Gaara

Sophomores (16) Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro

Juniors (17) Sai, Temari, Haku

Seniors (18 some 19) Kyuubi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, Tobi

These are just the students with main rolls (and Kakashi or course who is 26) there will be others, but that will come later.


End file.
